Under my skin prediction
by andree campbell
Summary: House is feeling much better now that Amber's gone. Cuddy was there for him and he showed her his appreciation, twice! But now she's acting strangely.
1. Chapter 1

Gregory House had the world by the balls this morning. He felt good, he felt relaxed, **very** relaxed! It had been a wonderful morning after a long night of hell. Detoxing from vicodin wasn't so bad on reflection. One hard night puking, coughing, sweating through his eyeballs, body aching each time he exhaled, it was hell pure and simple. But like everything else, Dr. Gregory House sailed through it. Only thing different this time is he had needed someone's help. That someone was Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy drove him home from the hospital the night before and sat with him, made him tea, brought him ginger ale for the nausea, rubbed his back, held his hand, comforted him gently and encouragingly. Had it not been for Cuddy, House would be hidden back at his home, holed up in a closet searching for his last stash of vicodin and getting high, chatting it up with a dead girlfriend of a good friend.

No, this morning, House was back and in full stride, 'cept for the cane, of course. As he neared the hospital front doors, he caught a glimpse of himself. "For a former addict, I do look pretty good," he thought to himself relishing the word "former."

As he strode past the nurses lobby station outside the ER, he spied Cuddy entering her office. She hadn't seen him but he caught a glimpse of her fine derriere as she disappeared from his sight. He walked up to her glass door and watched her continue around to her desk. Cuddy was a strikingly beautiful woman he thought to himself. House could have stood there all day watching over her. A smile spread across his face over the morning's memory of their hook-up earlier. Cuddy looked beautiful despite staying awake for most of the night and her quick kiss to him had stirred more than his gratitude. He remembers the look she gave him when she pulled back, a look that shyly said "more, please." And did House ever give her more!

Before he could think of any reason not to, House moved closer to her and kissed her harder, dropping his cane as his hands slid around her waist and back. They fell against the wall kissing each other passionately, Cuddy's soft moan cued him to pull off her jacket and start tearing at her sweater trying to find the hem to pull it off of her. He spun her away from the door and she squirmed in his arms trying to help him while squeezing him tighter in her arms, her toes no longer touching the floor as House lifted her up and away. She felt her shirt sliding up her back and she pulled it off before tossing it to the floor. House's jacket had slid off his arms in a heap, her right hand found the buttons of his blue shirt and worked them open. Their kissing never stopped and only deepened. She felt his teeth tighten on her bottom lip, her nose buried into his cheek, his eyelashes tickling her eyelids. Feeling him smile, she pulled back and looked into his eyes pausing for a second as he raised his eyebrows, grinned and hoisted her higher and tighter. She smiled back as she realized he was headed to his bedroom.

They fell onto his bed together and tumbled until she lay on top of him, his hands grasping to unhook her bra "House…." Lisa said softly

"HOUSE!" Lisa Cuddy was holding her door open to let him in. "What's the matter with you? Can't you hear me?"

House felt embarrassed being caught daydreaming. "I heard you! The whole world heard you! No need to yell at me, honey."

Cuddy's eyes squinted a little at him, "honey?"

"That's what I said, sweet cheeks!"

"What's with the nicknames, House?"

"Oh so now you don't like the terms of endearment?"

"Uh, not from my staff!" Cuddy frowned.

"You seemed to like my "staff," last night!" House shot back.

"Are you high?" Cuddy snapped.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" House smirked. "We finally do the deed and you pretend it never happened. Right?"

Cuddy stepped forward and placed a cool palm to his forehead, her left index finger went to his throat for a pulse check.

"House, we have never done the "deed.""

"I realize you're getting older, Cuddy, but there's no way you could forget this morning! …you were all, 'yes, yes yes!' ….Both times this morning!"

Cuddy went behind her desk and called Wilson's extension. "We've got a problem. It's House. He's delusional…..okay, in my office. …thanks."

House looked confused. "I'm Sooooo NOT delusional! You're in denial, Cuddles."

"House, I was at home with Rachel this morning. I've been here since 7:30 this morning." Cuddy's eyes sparkled with anger, her cheeks pink.

"You're telling me, you were not in my apartment?" House asked quietly.

"I haven't been to your apartment in a week, Greg." Cuddy said flatly. "

"That's not possible. You kissed me right before we were leaving and then I kissed you and our clothes came off and we were on my bed and…."

"Whoa, your clothes came off? Both of you?" Wilson entered the office and the conversation. "This I gotta hear!"

Cuddy sat down behind her desk and sighed exasperatedly. "Good, you're here."

"Seriously?" Wilson continued.

"No! Not seriously!" Cuddy snapped. "House is out of his damn mind!"

"Dude, I was so wrong about her! She has the hottest lil ass! And her breasts are so per…" House gestured to Wilson, his hands gesturing as if he was changing the water temp in his shower.

"House, shut up!" Cuddy snarled.

"Oh. My. God!" Wilson gaped. "I don't know which of you to believe but House's story is much more interesting." Wilson stood smiling at Cuddy, his face slightly pink.

"Wilson, it's fiction. This idiot is high or psychotic or he's playing with us…." Cuddy began before House injected. "You seemed to like me playing with your…"

"NOT another WORD!" Cuddy yelled. "Shut up and sit down, NOW!"

Both men sat opposite her desk in the guest chairs. "Wilson, not you! Take his temperature, check his pupils, do something before he strips and runs streaking through my hospital and sca…."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you!" House flirted back at Cuddy, wiggling his eyebrows as the embarrassed administrator. "You just want to see me naked…AGAIN!"

"He is hot," Wilson began.

"Oh she knows I'm hot! That's why she was all on my jock this morning." House bragged, smirking at Wilson whose mouth fell open.

"You should have seen her lying in my bed, moaning my name, licking my…" House continued, his eyes closed, mouth smiling as he relished each descriptive detail.

"House! Enough!" Cuddy and Wilson shouted in unison.

"What? I was going to say licking my face," House said innocently.

"Wilson, do something. Get him admitted and start testing him for every hallucinogenic drug we have on hand," Cuddy ordered. She walked around her desk back to House and placed her hands on his arms, "and you will let him test you, do you understand me?"

House began to nod in the affirmative but saw his opportunity to ignite Cuddy's passions once more and lurched towards her pulling her into a tight hug and planting a rich deep kiss on her soft mouth.

Cuddy struggled to escape his kiss but his hands were pressing her into him.

Wilson stood shocked. Were his eyes lying to him? This couldn't be happening. House demonstrating his attraction to Cuddy… in front of witnesses?

A loud slap across House's face woke Wilson and House out of their revere.

"You hit me, woman!" House exclaimed out shock.

"Cuddy!" Wilson yelled.

Cuddy stared hard at House. "Don't. Do. That. Again!"

"Well, if you insist!" House joked and moved toward Cuddy pulling her by her wrists quickly so that she bounced against his chest, his hands quickly reached up to cup her faced and pulled her to his mouth.

Cuddy wrestled his hands from her face and pulled back just in time to avoid House's puckered lips from landing on hers. "Wilson!" Cuddy pleaded.

Wilson jumped forward and grabbed House's shoulder, spinning him off his stronger leg. House released Cuddy and she scrambled back behind her desk. "What's happening to him?"

Wilson restrained the obviously love-sick House. "Greg, stop it. Seriously, man, you've gone to far. Give her time to cool off, okay?"

House stared into his friend's eyes. "I don't understand what's happening. She loved it this morning. Hell, she acted like she loved me this morning. She said so."

"House, lets get some coffee and you can tell me all about it. You're obviously not supposed to kiss and tell on a lady." Wilson humored him and nodded ever so lightly toward Cuddy who was staring daggers at both of them.

"Should I call secur…." Cuddy asked Wilson.

"No, Cuddy. It's not necessary. Greg's coming with me right now. Isn't that right, Greg?"

House glanced back and forth between the faces of his two friends, one comforting the other concerned.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. But don't think just because I'm going means you and I didn't do the nasty!" Greg snarked at Cuddy. "I saw you naked. Every gorgeous inch of you…"

"That's enough, House!" Wilson urged and pulled him towards the door.

"Just go, House." Cuddy whispered sadly.

She watched them leave her office before sitting back in her chair, tears quietly running down her face. "Oh, Greg, how could you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the "killer" feedback. Made me laugh and hustle to write this next chapter. – __**AC**__ : )_

_-----------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 2 – What were you thinking?**

Wilson shoved House into the hall outside of Cuddy's office and took a big sniff near his taller friend's face.

"Well, you're not drunk. What drugs did you take?" Wilson demanded.

"I'm not high!" shrieked House. "I'm not!"

"Then you're nuts! Are you trying to get fired?" Wilson barked. "If you're going to act out your fantasies with Cuddy, don't make me a witness! I don't want to have testify against you, you idiot!" Wilson grabbed House's arm and jerked him toward the lobby desk.

"Hey!" House snarled. "Where are we going?"

"To the clinic!"

"Let go'a me," House pouted. "That's the last place…."

"Exactly. No one will look for you there."

The two men rushed past the lobby and swept through the clinic past several emergency room patients waiting for a doctor. House felt himself being shoved into an exam room as Wilson shut the door quickly. The nurses knew better than to ask any questions when House was in the vicinity.

"Okay, spill it and tell me what the hell you were thinking!!???" Wilson demanded, his arms folded across his chest, blocking the doorway.

"What's to tell?" House mocked.

"What's to TELL? What the HELL, House!" James Wilson looked as if he was coming unglued. "Don't get cute. Cuddy would have killed you if you…"

"We had sex, me and Cuddy. This morning. I swear to God, Jimmy!"

"You've been making that bullshit claim for years. Why do you expect me ….or ANYONE to believe you **now**?" Wilson said exasperatedly.

"I kissed her didn't I? Right in front of God, you and everybody…" House bragged. "She liked it, too. She slipped me the tongue!"

"Sit down. I'm taking your blood pressure. Here, suck this!" Wilson stuck a digital thermometer into House's mouth and shoved House back toward the table.

"Careful! Cripple here!" House snipped. "And watch what you tell me to suck…heheheh."

"God, you're lame." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"What gave me away…the caaaaaannnnnnneeeee? Said House, his voice dripping with sarcasm and surprisingly clear despite the digital instrument inside his cheek. The digital beep went off and House yanked the thermometer out of his mouth and checked the reading. 98.7 degrees.

"Hah!" House smirked. "I'm fine."

"Shut up and roll up your sleeve." House watched as Wilson wrapped the velcro straps of the heart blood pressure cuff onto his bicep. Wilson began pumping the air into the cuff, tightening it uncomfortably.

"Ouch, that hurts! Be nice."

Wilson ignored him, watching the dial and frowned. "You're normal, uh correction, your blood pressure is normal, you – definitely not normal."

House rolled his eyes. "Told you I was fine."

"Damn it, House! What happened to you in Cuddy's office?"

"She slugged me, you were there! Don't pretend you didn't see her hit me!" House snarked.

"Not that! You… grabbing Cuddy…. kissing CUDDY! If I hadn't seen it myself I would have thought you were jerking my chain!"

"I did a lot more than kiss her, you know," House bragged. "Seriously, dude, that woman has a smokin' bod, she has such a little waist, an inny and these tasty sweet little pink nipp…"

"Stop it, House!" Wilson shouted. "Cuddy denies it and from the hand print she left on your face back there, I'm pretty sure she's seriously pissed. You embarrassed her, man."

"What are you talking about?" House seemed stunned. "She's only denying it because you caught us talking about it."

"House! There. Is. No. "it?" It. Didn't. Happen! Do you understand?"

"Jimmy, I'm telling you the truth! I love her."

Wilson's mouth dropped open, "what did you just say?"

"I…I …you heard me."

"Yeah, say it again to make sure I heard you correctly," Wilson frowned.

"I love her. I love Cuddy. And she loves me." House said earnestly.

"Does Cuddy know this?"

"What, that she loves me?"

"No, that you love her," Wilson said quietly. "Did you tell her?"

"Well…noooo, I had my tongue in her mouth most of the time."

"No shit!" Wilson murmured. "I don't think she knows how you feel about her…and feeling her up in front of me isn't the best way to do it."

"I didn't assault her! I just told you what happened."

"House, I saw you! You were practically mauling her and she didn't look like she enjoyed it."

"That's it!" House jumped off the table, grabbed his cane and made for the door. "Get out of the way, Jimmy!"

"I'm not letting you do this, House. Stay away from her and you won't get fired."

"I'm not getting fired. I just want her to admit what happened between us."

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, but if you're ….hallucinating or imagining things, you could get **her** fired over this craziness."

"I'm not crazy!" House roared, scaring Wilson enough to make him jump. "And…she has a tiny scar on that perfect ass! On her left cheek to be exact."

"Great, like I can prove you right or wrong!" Wilson snapped.

"Move!"

Wilson moved away from the door and House stormed out headed to Cuddy's office.

House raced into her office shoving the French door to Cuddy's office so hard it bounced back towards him hitting his cane. "Cuddeeeee!"

He realized her office was empty.

"Real smooth, House. And stop yelling." Cuddy's husky voice floated from the corner of her office behind him.

"Oh, you saw that?" House turned around slowly with an embarrassed smile.

"Yes, I did. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," House moved toward her and sat next to her on the couch.

"Stay over there and keep your hands where I can see them!" Cuddy warned. House slid closer to her. Cuddy moved away. Again, House slid closer to her until his right thigh made full contact with her left thigh. Cuddy, pinned against the arm of the couch, could feel the heat in her cheeks and knew House would notice the blush.

"Ahhh, do I make you nervous?" House chided her.

"Cuddy rolled her eyes. "N-n-noo. As if!"

"I think it's the stutter that made that sound convincing." He teased. Cuddy looked away and stared at the file on her lap.

"So why did you lie to Wilson?"

"I didn't lie. I told him the truth," he said. "I didn't imagine you in my bed…this time."

"House, either you're going crazy or you screwing with me…" Cuddy said quietly. She glanced quickly at his face and returned her gaze to the file.

"I thought we were screwing…"

"House, stop it. This is serious. You can't go around making these claims and not expect some sort of reaction. And you can't just grab me and…" Cuddy hesitated.

"…kiss you whenever I want to?" House finished. "I thought I felt tongue!"

"NO, you did not!" Cuddy stated bluntly and stared at him. "I'm serious. Something is wrong with you. We didn't do anything."

"Maybe something is wrong with you!" House said with that curious tone of an epiphany strikin. "Mayyyyybeeeee, it's you who's forgotten what's happened?"

"House, I'm not playing. I think I'd remember if I had sex this morning…"

"Then why don't you?" House looked hurt. She felt his leg push slightly against hers and became aware of his hip making contact with hers.

"House, it didn't happen." Cuddy said firmly.

"But it did. I know it did." House said sadly.

"No, it didn't." Cuddy repeated.

"Okay, if you say so," House suddenly agreed. "So maybe it should happen. Now."

Cuddy's eyes widened and she turned quickly to find his intensely blue eyes staring into hers.

"uh….Raincheck."

"There are NO rainchecks in romance!" House howled. He nudged her shoulder and stomped his cane as if to punctuate the sentiment.

"There is when one of the two is hallucinating sex with his boss." Cuddy quickly slipped her hips forward and stood up to leave.

"Not so fast, vixen!" House grabbed her jacket hem and tugged her backwards onto the sofa.

"House! Don't you dare…," Cuddy warned as she found herself back in her seat, this time with his right arm encircling her shoulder and pulling her to him. His cane clattered against the coffee table as he released it and slid his left hand around the back of her neck pulling her face to his.

"Relax, Cuddy, this isn't happening either," House murmured into her ear before sliding his lips across her cheek and kissing her eyelids forcing her to close her eyes. He could feel her body briefly relaxing, relenting before tensing up once more. House's mouth found his way to her protesting lips and kissed her softly. Cuddy froze and stopped resisting. House smiled into her kiss and mouthed the words he longed to tell her aloud.

Cuddy's hands worked their way to his chest and pushed him away slowly but insistently. "Did you say something, House?" Her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, I did, Lisa." House whispered into her ear.

"Say it again, only out loud this time," Cuddy demanded, her expression changing to suspicion.

"I can't," House nuzzled her ear again and exhaled softly letting his warm breath flood down her neck inside her blouse collar releasing an involuntary shiver up her back. House smiled to himself realizing his impact on her senses.

"Why? She moaned quietly.

"Because you're not here," House said clearly. "And I am hallucinating."

His hand slid away from her neck and fell off the side of the bed waking him up to a lonely apartment. His. Both his hips ached as he shifted on his sofa and swung his legs around, sitting up and knocking over the bucket where he had vomited the night before.

"Shit! LISA! Where are you?"

"She's not here, you idiot." House heard the woman's voice behind him. He jerked around quickly to see Amber pausing briefly beside the sofa before sitting down next to him, her cold hand stroked his back causing him to shiver. A wave of nausea rose in his stomach.

"You were dreaming, House. And by the sounds of it, you were having a hell of a good time!" Amber comforted. "You were dreaming about Cuddy again. Admit it."

"What if I was," House said in a scared voice.

"Calm down, House. You act like you've seen a ghost!" Amber's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I think she's the one haunting you."

"Is that what you're doing to me?" House asked quietly.

"Haunting you?" Amber laughed. "Not at all."

"Then why are you here. Why are doing this?"

Amber stared at House in disbelief. "You still haven't figured this out yet?"

"I'm trying to," House wiped his eyes hoping Amber hadn't noticed his hands shake or the tears he tried to rub away.

Amber leaned in closer and whispered matter of factly, "Greg, it's time to get off the bus."

-----------------------

_I truly appreciate any reader feedback and hope you find the story compelling. I've got a couple of twists planned. How was this one?_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3:

House stared at Amber, confused momentarily by her words "it's time to get off the bus."

Amber smiled that sweetly menacing smile, never once blinking. The corners of her mouth dropped slightly as she noticed House's lower lip trembling.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, Greg."

"Are you telling me I'm dead?"

"No, not yet," Amber said lightly, smoothing her skirt over her knees. "But you will be soon enough."

"Is this a hallucination, too?"

"Well, duh." Amber scoffed. "But that doesn't mean it isn't happening."

Greg House sat beside this ominous specter, his voice gone, his heart pounding, his mind numbed. "When?"

"Don't you want to be surprised?" Amber teased gently.

"I hate surprises."

"Good! I was hoping you'd say that." Amber grinned and drew a big breath but before she could divulge the details, House stopped her.

"Wait!" House pleaded. "Don't tell me. If you don't tell me, it can't happen."

"Yes, it can and it will," Amber's mood changed considerably, her smile replaced with a look of steely determination.

"Stop! Don't say another word!" House cried out. He scrambled up from the couch, grabbed his cane from the side chair and hobbled to the closet.

"Where are you going?" Amber demanded. "You can't escape this, House. I warned you, remember?" Amber began to hum and softly sing the frightening lyrics he recalled from the bar when she reappeared during his celebratory dinner. "It's later than you think. Enjoy yourself while you're still in the pink, life goes by in just a wink."

"Amber, shut up!" House shouted. Carrying his shoes and cane, he swiped the keys off his desk and flung open the door. House hobbled as fast as his pained leg would let him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the hallway was empty. Amber had not followed him. He punched the elevator button repeatedly and pushed his way inside hiding as far into the corner as possible. He held his breath until the door silently glided closed. Slumping to the floor, House struggled to put on his shoes. His panicked hands fumbled with the laces of his tennis shoes. The loud ding of the elevator's arrival to the ground floor made House gasp. Cautiously he pushed himself back up to a standing position and waited for Amber to appear somehow in the open space before him. Seconds went by before House had the courage to move.

"You're not real. You're not real" House whispered. Just as he stepped forward his cell phone buzzed alive in his shirt pocket nearly giving him a coronary.

House reached for the phone but his hands shook so hard he dropped it. The phone slid across the floor and the voice of Lisa Cuddy could barely be heard.

"House?" Are you there?" Cuddy asked.

"Hold on. I dropped the phone…" House picked it up and held it to his ear. A woman's voice never sounded so good, so real, so alive. "Cuddy, thank god it's you!"

"Well that's a first!" Cuddy chided.

"Don't hang up on me!" House's voice cracked.

"I wasn't going to," Cuddy responded. Worry evident in her voice. "Greg, what's happened? Are you alright?"

"I don't know." House said weakly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way out. Where are you?"

"At home. Why?"

"Don't hang up." House repeated.

"I won't and don't you hang up either. Where are you going?"

"I don't kn..know," House sounded scared.

"House?"

"Lisa, something is happening to me and I'm, I'm not sure …." House stalled.

"Just stay there, I'm on my way." Cuddy said firmly.

"Please hurry, Lisa." House said almost inaudibly. "Will you stay on the phone with me?"

"I will. I've got to bring Rachel, okay?" Cuddy waited for House to respond and realized he was choked with emotion. "I'm setting the phone down for a second to get Rachel out of her crib, and then I'll be right back, okay?" Cuddy paused briefly and then began to race about Rachel's room and swooping the sleeping infant into her arms gently before placing her in her car seat carrier. Cooing softly to the little girl, Cuddy expertly buckled the child in and tucked a blanket over her. "I'm back, Greg. Are you still there?"

"I'm here." House whispered.

Cuddy snatched her keys on the hall table and headed through the front door towards her car. She quickly lodged the sleeping child into the backseat carrier's base. Cuddy slipped in to the front seat and kept listening to House hoping to hear clues in the background sounds.

"I'll be there in ten minutes, Greg. Hold on, okay?" Cuddy comforted.

It was the longest ten minutes of his life. House listened to Cuddy's voice feeling safer with her every word. "I'm just passing the corner of Sterling and Maison. I'll be there in a minute, Greg. Say something if you can."

"Lisa, I need to tell you something." Cuddy realized House was calling her by her first name in the saddest voice she'd ever heard from him.

"Go ahead, Greg, I'm listening."

"I've been an idiot for so long I think I've forgotten how to be anything else."

Cuddy laughed softly causing House to smile briefly.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately." House admitted haltingly. "And I wanted to tell you…."

House caught sight of Cuddy's car as she entered the parking lot. He stopped speaking. "I see your car, I'll meet you by the lobby front door." House's phone cut off. He had hung up.

"Wait! What were you going to sa…." Cuddy trailed off.

She pulled up in front of House and unlocked the doors, he opened them and peered in at her. "I'm sorry for calling you so late."

"It's okay, Greg, get in but shut the door quietly so we don't wake Rachel,"

Greg glanced at the sleeping child. A glimmer of hope spread through his chest. "She's lucky to have you, Lisa."

"Uh… thank you, Greg." Cuddy replied. House fell into the front seat next to her and let out a deep sigh. Closing the door softly, House glanced back at Rachel. Seeing her undisturbed, House looked over to Cuddy who was staring at him with a worried expression. House looked haggard, his sad eyes looked into hers with a look of gratitude.

"Do you want to go to the hospital, Greg?"

"No. Could I stay with you?"

Cuddy was a little surprised at the request. This wasn't the supremely confident Dr. House who rebuffed emotions and human compassion. Something had changed.

"Okay."

They drove in silence. House relaxed visibly and closed his eyes for the ride. Cuddy was dying to ask questions but it could wait until House had settled in.

Cuddy tucked Rachel into her crib, smiling at the little girl's ability to sleep through anything. "Good night, sweetheart," She murmured before kissing the child's face.

Returning to the living room, she saw House pacing back and forth, muttering quietly. It scared her a little.

"Want to talk about it?" She said from the doorway.

House stopped pacing. Staring at the floor, he paused before speaking. "Lisa, I…I'm really scared."

Cuddy felt her stomach drop, she crossed the room and took his hand in hers. "Tell me."

House looked at their hands and stepped forward pulling Cuddy into a tight hug. For several seconds he could say nothing. Cuddy slipped one hand around his back and hugged him, too. "Greg..?"

House sighed and released her just enough to look into her worried face. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"No more than usual," she joked lightly.

"It's Amber."

"What? Amber? Wilson's Amber?" Cuddy frowned up at him.

"Yeah…"

"Greg, it wasn't your fault that Amber died. Wilson's forgiven you why can't you forgive yourself?"

"That's not it, Lisa. She's in my apartment…talking to me, following me around at work…goading me …" House looked directly into her eyes. "I'm telling you the truth."

Cuddy's face spoke volumes. Her eyes filled with pity followed by concern, her mouth opened and closed without a word said. She pulled back and led him to the couch. "Sit." House complied. Cuddy sat further away, "lie down, Greg." Cuddy placed a pillow on her lap and indicated for Greg to lay his head there. "Try to relax, okay?"

House was muddled. He just confessed to having conversations with a ghost at the very least and at worst, losing his mind and Cuddy acted as if this was normal?

House did as he was told. House stretched his legs over the length of the counch and reclined into Cuddy's lap. She smiled at him and began to lightly caress his forehead and stroke his hair. It felt wonderful - warm, safe and intimate. He turned his eyes to look at her. Their eyes met and neither spoke. Cuddy's warm hand slid onto his chest and he took it in both of his hands holding it firmly as if hanging onto dear life. Her other hand never stopped moving through his hair. He felt himself relaxing more with each stroke.

"Cuddy, say something." House urged.

"Greg, shhhh…don't talk, just lie still. House looked up into her eyes and hesitated, "You don't think I'm going crazy?"

"I think your vicodin addiction is finally catching up with you," Cuddy said quietly. "Pain meds aren't meant to be a long-term fix. When did you take your last dose?"

"Right after you called," House confessed. He reached down into his pants pocket and produced the prescription bottle, there were 3 pills left in it. "Here," House gestured to her to take the bottle. Cuddy took it from him and set it on the side table.

"I'll throw these away later, you don't need them anymore."

"My leg's gonna hurt like hell…" House complained dryly.

"Yes, it will," Cuddy said truthfully. "But, we'll find something else to help get you through it, now shut up and close your eyes." Once more, House did as he was told.

Cuddy's fingers glided through his hair slowly and softly. House's face relaxed, a look of contentment slowly taking over. His mouth curved slightly into a barely-there smile. He was enjoying the sensation of her hand in his hair. House began to breath a little deeper as he fell asleep.

Cuddy watched his face closely. There were lines around his eyes she hadn't noticed before. Much of the stubble on his chin and cheeks had a silver tint. She leaned over him and gently kissed his forehead. House stirred slightly. "Lisa…." He mumbled.

Cuddy froze. Her hand stopped moving through his hair. "More." House complained. She resumed stroking his hair. "No, the kisses."

Cuddy grinned a little. She liked this side of House. He seemed like a demanding little kid for the moment. She kissed the tip of his nose and he smiled with his eyes still closed. He needed her, finally.

"That's nice," House sighed. "Do it again." Cuddy complied and kissed his forehead once more. Maybe it was the tender intimacy of the moment or perhaps just slumber overtaking his senses that let him slip up. "I …love… you, ….Lisa." House mumbled as he fell asleep.

Cuddy gasped, her eyes huge. "What?" But it was pointless, House was asleep and she couldn't bring herself to wake him. She rolled the words around on her tongue before saying them out loud. "I love you, too, Greg." Cuddy closed her eyes and allowed her head to rest against the sofa cushion. "Goodnight, Greg." Within minutes, the couple fell asleep blissfully aware of each other's presence and comforted by it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4:

The sunlight peaked through her livingroom shears streaking light in little places throughout the room. The amber color of sunrise illuminated the room as if it glowed warmly. House stirred and his eyes blinked open staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. He glanced around without moving and realized he was in Cuddy's home, on her couch, with his head on her lap, she was holding his hand.

"You're awake finally," Cuddy murmured softly. House rolled his head towards her voice and looked into her smiling eyes.

"What time is it?" House asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's Saturday."

House sighed and thought about sitting up but he didn't want to move. He was safe and rested and calm with Cuddy beside him.

"Is this real?"

"What?" Cuddy asked. "What you do you mean?"

"Are you really here? I mean I can hear you and see you but then Amber seemed real, too."

"Could you feel her?" Cuddy asked softly. "Like this?" Cuddy leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead.

"That felt real but it could just be my imagination screwing with me again. How do I know?"

"If this were all in your imagination would I be dressed? Kissing your forehead?" Cuddy said sardonically.

"Good point. You would be naked if this was my fantasy." House acknowledged. "I just don't know what's real anymore. Did Chase and Cameron get engaged?"

"Yes, that really happened."

"What about Chase's bachelor party?"

"Real."

"Is Chase okay?"

"He's fine." Cuddy reassured him.

"My insulin shock injection?"

"Really stupid." Cuddy stared at him.

"Okay, so that really did happened." House closed his eyes and rubbed his face.

"Sex with you? At my place?"

"Nope."

"Did we kiss in your office in front of Wilson,"

"Nope."

"Skinless ballerina with the clap?"

"Real."

"Did you help me detox?"

"Not yet, but we will."

"But I called you last night? Right?"

"No, House, I called you, remember?"

"Trick question, Cuddles. You pass the test." House smirked. Cuddy shook her head at him.

"You do have a baby, right?"

"You know I do."

"Just checking. Want another one?" House wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Who knows? Maybe all this time you couldn't conceive with turkey basters was because you weren't suppose to." House stared at her no longer smirking.

"What are you saying, House?"

"Maybe you're supposed to have mine." House said softly.

"Who knows," Cuddy said teasingly, cocking an eyebrow. "Maybe if you're a good boy and get through detox, I'll reward you. Can't have my baby daddy being an addict."

"Seriously??" House sat up quickly and turned to her. "Do you mean it?"

"Do you?" Cuddy asked expressionlessly.

"Hell, yeah!" House agreed quickly.

"You almost had me believing you, House." Cuddy snarked. "You don't want to be a Dad, you just want to get into my pants…..

"Well, (A) D'uh! (B) Who doesn't want to get into your pants? Have you seen how Thirteen checks you out? Foreman has plans for the three of you, I can see that black hamster racing at the wheel in his mind. And (C) maybe I didn't want to be a father because my father was a sadistic bastard and I don't want to turn into him." House said loudly.

"So what's changed?" Cuddy asked him strongly? "You think having a baby will fix everything?"

"No, it won't, but if you're the mom, then it makes me want to get off the bus." House said earnestly.

"I don't know what that means but I do know you, " Cuddy paused. "I don't think you realize what you're saying."

"I'm not an idiot. I was, but I'm not right now, Lisa." House cupped her chin and leaned in, kissing her cheek slowly, nuzzling her ear lobe.

"Wait, Greg. What happens then? When you decide to be an idiot again?" Cuddy leaned away. "It's not like we're going to live happily ever after. You don't believe in fairy tales and I'm too old for games."

"You'll kick my ass in gear, like you always do," House smiled and leaned in further, his lips caressing her neck.

"What about Rachel?"

"Your kid?" House quipped as his lips nibbled her throat.

"Yeah, MY kid? What about her? Does she have a place in this fairytale or does she just disappear?" Cuddy frowned, her voice getting sharper. She pushed House away to stare him in the eye. "Well?"

"Your kid IS my kid," House confirmed. "Besides, she might end up being the only normal one in our family."

"Our family?" Cuddly repeated. "That sounds so nice. I never thought I'd hear you talk about having a family of your own…. maybe I'm the one hallucinating."

"Lisa, do you feel this?" House placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding calmly. "What does this tell you?"

"I don't know, Greg." Cuddy let him hold her hand to him. House kissed her hard and let his tongue glide over her lips seeking admission to her warm moist mouth. Her moan escaped barely audible but House's heart started beating faster. She felt his excitement."

"I want you, Lisa. I mean it."

"Why are you telling me now? What's changed?"

"Life is too short. I've wasted enough time and it took a dead girl to haunt my ass to figure it out."

"Amber? That's why you're…"

"No, it's everything, Wilson's misery, you moving on with Rachel, Kutner's suicide, Chase and Cameron growing up, Foreman and Thirteen…"

"You're afraid of being lonely?"

"NO! You don't get it. You're meant for me. I'm meant for you. You get me. I want you. It's that simple. Life couldn't wake me up but death did. Amber's…"

"And Kutner's death? What about him?" Cuddy asked.

"He's me. Or rather the younger me. Only he didn't have a Lisa Cuddy in his life. If he did, he wouldn't have blown his brains out." House stated. "He didn't realize what he needed. I didn't either until a certain beautiful smart ass brunette sat next to me in an endocrinology class."

Cuddy blushed.

"I realized right then I was in trouble. You're not supposed to meet 'The One' that easily. It was too soon and I didn't want to admit it. I needed to know it wasn't dumb luck that brought us together." House continued. "Meeting James Wilson at a medical convention, becoming friends with him led me back to you years later."

Cuddy sat quietly, "So James' dead girlfriend told you this?"

"Geeze, Cuddy! Don't be so literal. It all fits. Like it's supposed to. I'm tired of waking up disappointed you're not there next me. I've been doing this for 20 years and I'm not going to waste any more time," House snapped. "You and me are supposed to be here together and I'm not going to screw it up again."

"Oh you'll find a way, House, you always do." Cuddy laughed humorlessly. "I'd love to believe it's you talking and not the vicodin but…"

House had had enough talk. He lunged forward on the couch and fell on Cuddy pulling her close and kissing her hard. "Shut up."

Cuddy kissed him back, tentatively at first and allowed herself to enjoy the moment. House ran his fingers through her hair before cupping her neck forcing her to him.

"I'm right, Lisa and you know it!" House bragged through their kiss. "You're marrying me."

"Don't tell me what to do, House!" Cuddy pushed back. "Ask me properly."

House rolled his eyes, sighed deeply. "Fine! Lisa Cuddy, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Cuddy's eyes glistened. "Only with a pre-nup."

House grinned, "Yes mistress! Of course, you evil siren. What are your terms?"

Cuddy played along. "First, you have to go through a real detox and you never again can take vicodin, morphine or any other addictive meds. That means monthly blood tests!"

"Done!"

"Second, you propose to me again once you're out of detox."

"You think this is a game?"

"Third, you adopt Rachel."

"Of course!"

"Fourth, no wedding. We elope."

"Why? I sort of was looking forward to peeling off your wedding dress…"

"Fifth, …

"God, woman, how many more of these do you have?"

"Fifth," Cuddy repeated. "No one can know until afterward the honeymoon."

"Agreed. You don't think I'm serious but I am." House smiled mischieviously. "I pick the date and plan the honeymoon. Deal?"

"I'm not done yet, Greg." Cuddy protested. "Sixth…"

"That's enough for now, Mrs. House-to-be." House planted his mouth on hers and began tugging at her buttons.

"No way, that can wait until after the detox!" Cuddy pushed him back. "Hungry? I'll cook you breakfast?"

"Those had better be the best damn eggs in the world, woman!"

Cuddy hid her nervousness and escaped to the kitchen to think through the conversation. Did he really mean any of this? Would he remember saying these things to her. She had to call Wilson and ask him for his thoughts. House wasn't behaving like House and that was good, maybe too good to be true.

Cuddy looked in on House still laying on the couch. "Thank you, Amber." Cuddy whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Deluded?

………..

Cuddy checked on Rachel and found her sleeping soundly. Cuddy quietly treaded back down the hall and noted House still laying on the couch. Glancing around, she spied her blackberry on the hall table and soundlessly picked it up before retreating into the kitchen. She yanked a few pots and pans around and prepared for breakfast before slipping into the laundry room to make her call.

"James?" Cuddy whispered.

"Lisa? Why are you whispering?" James asked.

"House is here and I don't want him to hear me talking to you."

"He's at your house? This early? Something wrong?"

"Yes and No. Something scared him last night and I happened to call him then and ended up driving over to pick him up."

"Did House spend the night at your…."

"Yes, but nothing happened! Listen, I need to tell you House proposed to me!"

"What???!!?? You …don't….sound ….happy…" James drew out the words softly.

"I don't believe him!" Cuddy hissed.

"Why? You two are crazy about each other…"

"JAMES! He told me he has been hallucinating, A LOT. You should have seen him last night. He was absolutely terrified and said he's been seeing Amber everywhere. And some of the things he's said to me are completely not real. I don't think he'll remember telling me he loves me or about asking me to marry…"

"Whoa! He told you he loves you?" James shouted excitedly! "I knew it! I knew he did…"

"James, James, sssh! He's not himself this morning. He's acting … well, nice. I think he's terrified of something else and thinks this is what he's supposed to do to make things better. To make the hallucinations stop."

"It would make his life a lot better!" James said quickly. "You two getting married would just freak out the entire hospital staff!"

"He has been hallucinating, James! Doesn't that freak you out even a little? He can't practice medicine if he's hallucinating! Hello! Besides, how can I take anything he says seriously?" Cuddy told him.

"I know about the Amber hallucinations." James confessed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't have a chance to. I was going to take him to a hospital outside of Philly but he said it wouldn't help him. I drove him back to the hospital but he said he had to go see you and told me he wanted to talk to you alone."

"When was this?"

"late Thursday." James answered.

"James, he thinks we slept together!"

"What? You and me? I would never do that to House. I know how he feels…"

"No! House thinks he and I slept together and that I got him to detox first."

"It didn't happen?" James sounded a little sad.

"Of COURSE NOT"

"Well that must have been some hallucination about you to make him want to marry you!" Cuddy could hear James smiling!

"Something is seriously wrong with him! Please just get here as fast as you can, okay?"

"I'm on my way, Lisa. Give me 15 minutes. Just keep him calm and we'll figure out what to do."

"Thanks, James. Just hurry!" Cuddy urged. She pocketed the blackberry and started breakfast. Eggs would be easiest and quick. She warmed the formula bottle and prepared Rachel's baby food.

-----

House could smell the eggs frying and the fresh coffee perking. The sound of a baby awaking came through the nursery monitor left on the side table. The sweet sounds caught his ear and he rose off the couch to amble into Rachel's room.

"Look who's awake!" House whispered. Rachel pulled her left foot up and sucked on her toes. "Lets hope your momma can still do that, too!"

House stood over the baby staring up at him. "Well, guess you need a diaper change." House glanced around and spotted the changing table and supplies. "C'mon, kid, time to freshen up." House leaned in and gently picked her up. Rachel cooed and grinned.

House laid the infant on the table, checked her diaper and found a small poo, too. "Somebody made a stinky" House chided her softly. He pulled the wet wipes out of the container and held it in his palms to warm it a little. Rachel's feet began pedaling a little after House cleaned her tiny bottom. He rolled up the messy diaper and dropped it in the diaper pail.

He gently cleaned the child's face with another wipe and checked her pajamas for dampness. "Dry, good. Okay, lets see what Mommy's got cooking." House picked her up and laid her on his chest, her chubby thighs perched on his forearm, her heavy head and slim neck caused her to bobble a little practically whacking House in the face. "Easy there, kiddo." House cautioned. He hobbled out of the room and held her close ignoring the cane due to his full hands.

Cuddy looked up from the stove as House and Rachel entered the kitchen. Seeing House holding Rachel stopped her in her tracks. She thought she should be a little fearful as House was clearly not himself. But it was as if someone had given him an extra dose of kindness and the effects were noticeably charming.

"I hope you're both hungry!" Cuddy smiled as she reached up to take Rachel.

"Not so fast," House said making no move to hand the baby over. "You keep cooking and I'll take of her." House placed Rachel into her high chair and dragged over a chair. He placed the bib around the baby's neck and began to feed her rice cereal with formula and peaches.

"Thanks, House." Cuddy smiled and stared. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I could use some coffee, though." House hinted. "Your kid's pretty cool. She let me change her diaper and wash her face and didn't make a fuss."

"Really?" Cuddy was alittle amazed at the transformation. "House…"

"Greg."

"What?"

"Seeing how we're going to get hitched, maybe you could start calling me by first name?"

"Oh." Cuddy laughed. "Greg, where is this coming from?"

"What do you mean?" He continued spooning baby cereal into a happy little mouth.

"You're not acting like you." Cuddy said a little loudly. "You're not making fun of me or giving me hell. You're being nice to Rachel, you want to get married, what the hell, House!?"

"Greg!" House reminded her nicely. "You don't like me this way?"

"Oh, no! It's wonderful but I'm so confused! What happened to you?"

"Seeing dead people was a little weird, even for me," House began. "Of course, the drugs are a problem but I didn't hallucinate about getting more pills or even making the pain stop, I hallucinated about you….and me, together."

"What's you point, Hou….Greg?"

"My point is, I'm done denying my feelings. I know vicodin helps keep the leg pain manageable but pretending you don't matter to me was beginning to hurt me more."

House looked up at Cuddy. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide. Her heart sank and her stomach burned, her bones felt hollow and her knees shook. She felt horrible for lying to both House and Wilson.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: The truth comes out

Cuddy stood staring at House. She couldn't wrap her mind fully around what he had just admitted to her. She never thought she'd hear Dr. Gregory House admit his heart could hurt him more than his destroyed leg. Dr. Lisa Cuddy mattered to him and he wanted her to know it right now backing it up with a marriage proposal albeit a clumsy demanding one – so much like House himself.

"Greg, …."

"It's true, the leg pain was ungodly, surreal but the heart…heartache was worse. If Amber hadn't shown up however she did, I'd have drank and OD'ed waiting for you to make the first move," House looked rather sheepish. "It dawned on me you were waiting for me to make the first move, too."

"So you imagined us…getting together…?"

"Yeah," House looked down while rubbing his neck much in the same manner as his good buddy James Wilson when confronted with a slightly embarrassing situation. "It was a hell of a dream…"

"Who made the first move?"

"Hey, it was my fantasy. Who do you think made the first move?" House pretended to glare at her.

"Okay. So I threw myself at you like some animal in heat…"

"No, nothing like that, Lisa." House cut her off. "It was … tender. Somehow you knew, like you read my thoughts and asked if I wanted to kiss you."

"Did you want to?" Cuddy asked quietly.

"I always want to kiss you." House replied softly. Cuddy felt a bone-melting sensation at the small of her back. She wanted to kiss him right then but held herself back, unsure if she would be taking advantage of his vulnerability and even more afraid of ending this sweet, revealing moment too soon.

"Then what happened in your dream?" Cuddy asked.

"Hallucination." House reminded her. "Then you kissed me and gave me a look that made me want you right then…

"Show me," Cuddy flirted. House leaned forward and kissed her softly and slowly withholding tongue but lingering as their lips.

"Greg, I meant the look!" Cuddy seemed surprised. "Show me how I looked at you."

House allowed his smile to dissipate as his eyes intensified and looked deeply into her pale gray eyes fringed with long dark lashes. Desire clearly evident. Cuddy visibly shivered. "Ohhhh," she whispered. "Then what happened?" She breathed aloud unaware of how engaged she was in the moment.

"Then, then I grabbed you, kissed you, you kissed me back, I tore off your shirt and carried you into my bedroom." House said matter-of-factly. "We fell on the bed together, I pushed your pants down and you got my shirt off but you wouldn't let me take off your ... "delicates" …at first. You little minx!"

"Ohhh." Cuddy felt very warm, her face flushed at his words, her mind seeing this scene play out like it had in her own dreams now and then. Catching herself, she quickly composed herself. "Was I any good?" She teased. This was the Cuddy that infatuated House back at Michigan State; flirtatious, playful, sexy.

"Unbelievably good!" House answered quickly. "You'll have a lot to live up to when we…."

The doorbell rang before House could finish his sentence. Cuddy smiled. "First, we'll have breakfast and just take things slow today. You've had a tough night but you're welcome to stay here this weekend and rest if you'd rather…."

"Does that mean bedroom privileges?" House wiggled the eyebrows and smiled a big lopsided grin.

"We'll see," Cuddy teased and gave him a flirtatious look to continue the banter. "Answer the door, will you?"

"Ignore the damn door," House moved towards her. She shoved a plate into his hands. "Eat! I'll get the door."

House followed her directions, plopped into a chair causing Rachel to giggle. "My these are the very best eggs I've ever tasted! Soooo wonderful and fluffy, tasty…" House hammed it up with fake enthusiasm.

"Enough! That's not what I meant." Cuddy smirked. "Lets see how you do today and make sure anything that happens isn't out of a reaction but because…." She hesitated.

"…because?" House asked.

"because it was meant to." Cuddy continued innocently. "No need to rush things. Lets just see how things go."

"Crap. Fine." House went back to feeding the baby. "Guess Mommy didn't fall for my good guy impersonation – can you feed yourself yet, kid?" He said to Rachel.

"Gregggg!" Cuddy admonished from the front hall as she opened the door.

James Wilson stared at Cuddy, "Is House still here?"

"Yes! In the kitchen with Rachel."

"Still acting weird?"

"Sort of," Cuddy answered.

"What do you want me to do?" James asked.

"James, I don't know. Just do something when I take Rachel to her room and get her dressed." Wilson agreed.

"Who is it, Honey?" House yelled from the kitchen.

Wilson stared at Cuddy and mouthed "Honey????"

Cuddy mouthed back "I know!"

"It's Wilson." Cuddy announced as she led him into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here, Wilson?" House asked gruffly.

"Actually I have a consult with Cuddy," Wilson lied weakly.

"Cut the caa-caa," House sniped. "Lisa called you."

Cuddy looked caught. "So I called Wilson, big deal."

"You realize no afternoon delight now that heee's here," House mock whispered to Cuddy looking rather disappointed.

Wilson's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he snapped his head toward Cuddy.

"Ignore him, James." Cuddy snapped. "I've got to get Rachel changed and dressed. You two talk!" Cuddy left the two men staring oddly at each other.

"Coffee?" House asked Wilson.

"Please!"

House got up and pulled a mug out of Cuddy's cabinet. If you want sugar, you'll find it over there on the counter. Wilson took the cup, poured the coffee and ignored the sugar bowl. Cuddy laid Rachel in her crib and wound up the mobile above her. "Mommy will be right back, honey!" She darted into the hall, quietly closing Rachel's door and crept up to the hallway to overhear the men's conversation.

"What's going on, House?"

"I did it with Cuddy…" Cuddy closed her eyes and frowned to herself in the hallway.

"Riiiiight." Wilson took a sip of the delicious coffee. "You wish"

"Actually, I hallucinated it – the whole hot, languid, passionate, sweaty …

"Enough!" I get it! So you didn't actually sleep with her, you just dreamed it?"

"It seemed very real," House lamented. "Her skin was sooo soft, her body was beautiful man, and she was happy being with me." Cuddy bit her lip as she listened in, a blush rose in her cheeks.

"Was Amber in this dream?"

"Freak! No! Cuddy wouldn't consider a three-some!" Cuddy leaned her head against the wall and smiled.

"Do you still 'see' Amber?" Wilson made air quotes with his fingers.

"Not since I've been here with Cuddy." House admitted.

"Do you think that's relevant? Being with Cuddy seems to scare off your hallucinations of Amber. Think Amber is afraid of Cuddy?"

"Cut the psycho babble bullshit and ask me what you really want to know!" House snorted. Cuddy held her breath.

Wilson paused, pulled out the coffee pot and refilled his mug. He took a long swallow and paused before asking the question weighing on their minds.

"Are you making this up, House? Is this a game to get Cuddy into bed?"

"That's not what you really want to know."

"Is it a game?" Wilson insisted.

"No." House was serious. "I've told you I fantasized about Cuddy but I really did see Amber and Amber doesn't want me to be with Cuddy."

Wilson remained silent. "Why would Amber try to keep you apart?

"I don't know." House stood up and began clearing the dishes. Cuddy's breakfast still in the frying pan.

"Wilson, are you going to ask me or not?

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to ask me what you really want to know about?"

Wilson paused, rubbed his neck and blurted it out, "Do you love her?"

"Yes." House answered unfazed.

"Seriously?" Wilson seemed shocked.

"Yeah, seriously." House glanced over at Wilson and held his glance.

"Now answer my question, Wilson" House demanded. "Does Cuddy love me?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Wilson suggested.

"Yes, why don't you ask me?" Cuddy's voice came from the hall. She stepped into the kitchen and stood looking at House. Wilson grinned at her like a five-year-old with a big red balloon.

House looked unsure, uncomfortable and scared. "Normally, you don't have to ask someone if they love you, they just tell you if they do." He paused. "Since you haven't mentioned it, I'm guessing its one of four possible reasons: You're shy, you don't love me, you do love me but don't want to admit it or your gay. Which is it?"

Cuddy smiled a huge smile at House. "Well, I'm certainly not gay, I'm not shy and…."

Cuddy paused unmercifully long and drawled out "that just leaves two choices…"

House's eyes began to shift to his feet. Wilson stood back and enjoyed the scene. His best friend and his best boss were finally opening up and figuring out what everyone else knew after spending a few minutes in their mutual company: they belonged together.

"Stop torturing me, woman! Say it!" House shouted.

"Don't rush me!" Cuddy snapped. "I'll tell you when I'm damn good and ready!"

"Oh, geeze!" House sighed.

"She loves you!" Wilson claimed.

"You know it doesn't actually work if you say it for her, Wilson!" House glared.

Both men stared at Cuddy.

She looked at them both then trained her focus on House's cool blue eyes. " I could see how some women might find you loveable." Cuddy admitted.

"Annnnd…." Wilson pushed.

"And, I could love him if….." Cuddy began.

--------

_Cliffhanger! Please review. These make my day. Would love to hear your thoughts on the season 5 finale! Love that House's feelings for Cuddy became much more apparent to him and to us! Comments?_


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Confessions and Conclusion

"'If' what?" House asked earnestly. His face took on a look of vulnerability. He had never been so focused on getting an answer before. He didn't realize he was holding his breath.

Cuddy paused, smiled with a hint of embarrassment and walked towards House. She took his hands in hers. "If you'd shave your face more often."

House's face broke into a puzzled grin. Wilson was beaming. House exhaled.

"Seriously, House, I can't go around with beard burn!" Cuddy said.

House pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her hugging her closely. He pulled back to look at her closely. "That's it? Just shave it off and I can have my way with you?"

"Now I didn't exactly say that!" Cuddy protested.

"I thought you liked my manly, rugged stubble," House was still smiling. He leaned into kiss her and she lifted her chin to accept it. Wilson watched the scene play out, enjoying the view and staying as quiet as possible.

"I do like it but it's too rough on me," Cuddy pouted.

"It's gone! I'll shave twice a day if I have to," House promised.

"Once a day will do it," Cuddy said softly. House pulled her closer into another warm embrace and glanced at Wilson.

"That's what she said! Aaaaah!" House smirked.

Cuddy pushed House away playfully. "I'm still picking the wedding date and the honeymoon location!" House told her. Wilson' face was comical. "Holy shit!" Wilson whispered to himself.

Cuddy realized House meant it and as much as she wanted it to happen, she needed to know House was healthy and prepared for what he'd promised.

"It's a deal, Greg, but you'll have to go through detox and get checked out first." Cuddy looked a little worried.

"Piece of cake!" House said affably. Cuddy looked concerned.

"It won't be a piece of cake, House" Wilson commented. "It'll be tough."

"You still here?" House looked over at Wilson. "If there's one thing you can count on it's that I'll get through it," House said confidently. "As long as I have her to look forward to." House pulled Lisa closer once more.

"I'll be there, waiting," Cuddy whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Lisa." House whispered into her hair. She felt so warm and perfect in his arms. He felt safe and happy in hers.

"I love you, too, Greg." Lisa whispered back. Wilson watched them kiss and snuggle. Rachel cried out from her crib faintly.

"I've got her," Wilson sprang forward and headed to the child's room "Mommy and Daddy are getting busy!" Wilson chided.

"Wilson!" Cuddy protested.

"What?" Wilson asked innocently. "You two get back to whatever you were doing. I've got Rachel, we'll find something to do in her room." With that Wilson disappeared down the hall.

Cuddy turned to look House in the eye, his arms still wrapped around her. "Is this really happening, Greg." Cuddy looked so vulnerable to him.

"I sure as hell hope so," he said softly. "The hard part's over now."

"What was the hard part?" Cuddy asked.

"Getting you to admit you love me," House smiled back at her. "I knew it but you hid it pretty well."

"Well, the hard part is still to come," Cuddy corrected him. "Once you're out of detox and you're sure you still want this…want me, we'll pick this up right here."

"I'm ready to detox right now if that means we can get back to us faster." House pushed.

"Okay," Cuddy smiled reassuringly. "We'll get you admitted as soon as they can take you."

"Cuddy, just promise me you'll be waiting for me when I get out." House asked her haltingly.

"I'll wait, Greg," Cuddy said. "I've waited 20 years, I think I can handle a few more weeks."

House leaned in and kissed her. "No way I can talk you into pity-sex, first?" He wiggled his eyebrows nodding his head towards her bedroom.

Cuddy laughed. "No way! You'll have to earn it!"

House smirked at her. "Woman, I've been trying to do that exact thing for the past 20 years."

Lisa grinned at him and kissed his face despite the stubble. He leaned in and held her close and buried his nose into her hair, nibbling on her neck softly.

"We're going to make, honey." House murmured.

"I know." She whispered.

_**End.**_


End file.
